Hougou
ZcoqR9Bwx1Y -Main Theme II7VufH4f_s - Angered Theme Hougou (縫合, Stitch) is a shinobi that originally hailed from the place Sunagakure would eventually be who fled to the place Takigakure would eventually after committing a crime. There he created the fabled Kinjutsu known as Earth Grudge Fear. He was born during the Warring States Period but due to his usage of the Earth Grudge Fear he has lived until the present day. He is an extremely powerful shinobi who posses all five basic nature releases and two kekkei genkai through the use of his kinjutsu, with all the years he's had practicing he is probably one of the most dangerous elemental users to exist. Appearance Hougou is a man of extremely large stature, standing at six foot six and weighing 170 kg he is a very menacing person even without his various evil looking features his body shape alone can terrify most. Hougou's eyes are a pale brown as they faded after his death and stayed the same upon his revival, he will sometimes turn them into his head making them completely white to scare people. His hair was always a shiny white and only became a bit dull upon death so after his revival it stayed the same. His body is coved in various stitches and from his many battles that only add to how creepy his appearance is. Hougou's most noticeable stitch is along his mouth, however this stitch is very loose allowing him to speak. His normal attire consists of a loose shirt and pair of pants under a long black cloak that concealed most of his body. He did this to spare most from seeing his scarred body. When he was younger however he was much more muscular, wearing an open black cloak and a fishnet shirt, partially to show off his abs, partially because it was comfy. He also wore black pants fitted with a red rope that held his katana. His hair was a much lighter color of white and seemed to literally glisten with moonlight. It was also much longer, being tied in a ponytail behind his head. His eyes were also a caramel brown, known to be a chief cause of hunger on the battlefield. He was only 6'1 at the time so his height was never a huge fear factor. However due to his skill his presence was. During his time as The Ripper Hougou dressed in a jumpsuit that matched the color of his threads. It looked like a traditional ninja garb, showing only his eyes as every other part of him was coated in dark gray. Personality Over his life Hougou has had many personalities. His perspective has changed so many time that it's quite hard to even know what he thinks anymore. When he was younger Hougou was quite interested in his own desires as well as the village's interests. He was a loyal ninja, willing to follow the village's orders at the drop of a hat. However his own agenda was more about his own body. Hougou was extremely interested in exploring how his new body worked and how it affected others. He tended to abduct others while one his missions. Discarding lives for his own research. However it was how he was, his value of life dampened by the constant killing and war. Even further pushed away by his thirst for knowledge. He believed that since he was simply testing on those he would've killed anyways it meant the same as killing them. On the outside though he was calm and polite. Acting like a functioning member of the developing society. He is extremely pleasant to be around and makes other feel at ease. This is what made him a council member despite not even growing up in the village or being a prominent clan member. After he eventually left the village his personality became much more corrupted. The constant killing the village had him do got to him and his most recent kill of the leader of Taki filled him with a sense of warped justice. Hougou was more paranoid of humanity during this phase of his life. He view humanity as steadily growing corruption and became very antisocial. He isolated himself and hunted those who he believed to be corrupt. Hougou was constantly battling his inner demons and when he did move into society he spoke to no one and simply mumbled to himself. He was an odd and tall man that stood out and people began fearing him. This lead to even more isolation. Eventually the killing got to him and he snapped. Hougou no longer valued life. He'd destroy small villages for fun. Torturing some, transforming others. He was a twisted monster. Eventually everything caught up to him and he finally had to examine himself. Hougou's personality changed once again after vowing to stop this insane rampage of his. He became much more quiet and began traveling constantly, never stopping in a place for too long. He still had a fear of others possibly recognizing him or even attacking him. Hougou was a peace seeker though his instincts kicked in once in a while and blood was shed. After Hougou finally stopped moving and isolated himself completely his personality became much more simple. He would not talk to anyone. He would simply train and hope to achieve peace and finally erase those thoughts from his mind. History Early Life Hougou was born to a small family of shinobi in the place were Sunagakure is today. His parents were both ninja who were constantly on missions so he stayed at a daycare most of the time. One day in the daycare he was fascinated when a young man came into the class with a puppet that stood as tall as him and could mysteriously fly around the room. He was enthralled by this and attempted to learn whatever that man could do all throughout his training. He later became a ninja at age 15. After that he finally decide to attempt the use of puppetry but he could not grasp how it was to be done. At the time it was a symbol of status and was not taught but thought of as a gift. At the age of 17 he finally gave up on his failed training and turned to the only possible option he could think of, stealing from the current puppeteer of the town. He managed to break into the man's house when he wasn't home and stole a pile of freshly drawn documents from his table. Upon leaving the man's house he ran home and grabbed everything he could before leaving the town without a word. Becoming Fear Hougou ran and ran for days, sleeping only when it was necessary until finally he managed to reach a small village known that would later be known as Takigakure. This village welcomed the weary traveller with open arms and gave him a place to stay. Within this small village Hougou finally read the scrolls. They seemed to detail a puppet that contained many metal chords that would allow it to put itself back together. When Hougou saw this he was astounded at the intricacy of it but when gave him even more of a shock was that this idea could be used on humans. In his head he envisioned it working with a few tweaks. Over the course of two years Hougou captured and tested on over 30 people finally perfecting the surgery and notes on it this idea had changed over time and now resembled what the Earth Grudge Fear is. He then attempted to perform to experiment on himself but died on the operating table due to severe blood loss. Some people came by his lab to check on him after he was not seen for a few days. Upon finding the information and his studies they found that it could still be possible to perform the operation on him and even possibly bring him back to life. The people called in the medical unit who managed to perform the surgery on him and implant new organs of the ones that had been damaged. Upon the final stitch the man's body stirred and then finally awoke. Hougou was amazed that his body was still functioning and thanked the medical team profusely. He then took all this notes and sealed them away in the village archives after labeling them Kinjutsu. Warring States However during the two years that Hougou stayed in Takigakure he was constantly out on the battlefield, fighting for their claim on the land. -Add hero water part at end The Ripper After the mission to assassinate the first hokage failed Takigakure was in terrible shape. trading and revenue were down and the town was in shambles. Their leader told them all that he had a plan asking his community for donations to help with his plan. The public accepted, blinded by their trust in their leader. Hougou who had been visiting the village occasionally after his leave heard of this. Hougou heard of this plan an immediately become suspicious, realizing that this plan was probably a ruse. His suspicions were confirmed when he spied on one of the high council meetings, hearing that the leader planned to take the money and run with his associates, leaving the village poor. Hougou decided that he could not let this happen, deciding to kill the villages leader himself. He donned a black suit, obscuring all but his eyes and readied himself for the job. The next night he ambushed the leader in the middle of the street, running his sword through him before he could speak. He then held his associated by their necks, threatening to snap them if they would not speak of their plans. When they did the people were shocked, some thanked the masked man while other yelled that he was a liar and a murderer. Hougou did not care though, he dropped the two to the ground and disappeared in to the night With this deed carried out Hougou ran far from the village determined to see if he could start a new life but everywhere he settled he continued to see the filth of the shiobi world. The atrocities on the streets, most acts of horror carried out by those of higher society. The corruption in the government and the puppeteers behind it. The world around him was an ocean of scum and Hougou was sick of it. He lived a life full of atrocities, wherever he was there was never peace. Finally after killing the leader of Takigakure Hougou no longer needed to let filth like this live. He began systematically killing nobles and leaders of villages. Starting with lower class targets before moving to higher ones. He killed over 150 members of high society in various villages. One of his most famous kills was the candidate for third rakikage. This was a travesty for the entire village and caused so much panic that they temporarily locked down the entire village until a new raikage was elected. Hougou was happy with his clean up job but something else was within him, a craving he couldn't quite satisfy. Ever kill he made had satisfied it momentarily but each one only filled him with small amounts of pleasure. He assumed it was from wiping the scum from society but it was not. It was his carnal desire for killing. Fed by the all the blood he had spilled Hougou began killing much more frequently and on much less horrible people. Innocents were slaughtered, whole villages were burned. nations began to dub this masked beast The Ripper. It was also during this time that Hougou began to observe another user of his technique, one who was said to be immortal. He observed this man for a long time, learning of his various applications of his own technique and applying them for himself. With these new skills The Ripper was much more open with his killing after this. He would waltz into villages giddily, even taking time to announce himself and let some attacks hit him. He even pretended to die sometimes, right before waking up the slit the leader's throat. It was actually a really good tactic for drawing leaders out, however the Ripper was more likely to simply turn places into smoldering pits of ashes. His very existence was curse on humanity that none could stop, though so many tried. Thousands of bounty hunters flocked to find this man. They laid traps, and fought fierce battles but no matter the plan the outcome was the same, heartless corpses in a field of blood. Leaving it All Behind One day after slaughtering another village Hougou took a break and sat down by a lake. As he looked into the swirling waters he saw his own reflection. A sort of foreign figure stared back at him. A blood-soaked man wearing the smile of a serial killer. This wasn't him anymore, he had transformed into a monster wearing his fucked up skin. It was at this moment that Hougou decided he needed to change. He forced himself into a cave near Taki and began to mediate, living out his days in solace. He began thinking on his existence and how to make use of his immortality. Meanwhile the world finally thought they were rid of the madman. Stories of him turned to legends and myths and those turned into tales mothers used on their children. Warning them not to be out too late or stray too far away from home or else the Ripper would eat them whole. As he pondered his own existence Hougou realized he should use his time to benefit society. With this in mind he began roaming the lands of the world helping those he could. Luckily his existence had faded into superstition and none knew what he actually looked like, allowing him to roam as a simple nomad. He traveled the lands for a long time until one day he came upon a boy crying in the forest near Kusagakure. Kenta Abilities and Powers Ninjutsu Hougou is a very skilled practitioner of ninjutsu, having over 50 years of experience in using all five basic elements the usage of them comes naturally to him. His most powerful element in his arsenal is his water release which was his main affinity before he gained his others. His skill in water release could be called unmatched he has trained long enough to be able to manipulate things like the moisture in the air and even condense the water particles in the atmosphere. With his skill he can even manipulate the water particles that make up humans making him an extremely dangerous threat. Another feat of his is his ability to actually control water attacks used by others, letting him redirect them. He does this by overloading their chakra with his using the water in the air. Hougou's second most powerful element is fire. His skill with it isn't unmatched but it is close. He can launch off multiple fire attacks with ease and even manipulate the heat they produce to a certain extent. Hougou's third most powerful element is his lighting release. He chooses to use it more defensively than offensively to create a sort of armor. He can charge his threads with electricity that can harden them to defend his body as well as shock anyone that touches them. He can also use this to electrocute anything that is touching his treads. His skill in wind release is quite average, he can send off many blades of deadly wind. Hougou's skill with earth release is average as well, he can manipulate the terrain in a pretty basic way as well as burrow beneath the earth. Through the us of his puppet however he can control sediment that it spews in a similar fashion to how people control chakra filled sand. Genjutsu While Hougou is not proficient in the use of genjutsu he is an expert on how it affects the mind. He strived to find this information once he found his body was now truly at his command and sought out a rouge member of the uchiha clan. He befriended the man and used him to study the effects of the ocular genjutsu he possessed. Using the newfound knowledge that the genjutsu came through chakra sensors he severed the sensors in his body that let genjutsu effect him. This rendered all genjutsu of any type impossible to perform on him. Using this Hougou will sometimes lull his enemy into a false sense of security by pretending to be under their spell before striking at their weak points. During his time in Taki during the warring states period Hougou also underwent Anti-Sharingan training. This involved being put into illusions so many times that the body developed a sort of sixth sense whenever it was put within one. This then activated a split second shut down of all chakra, deleting the connection to the brain and freeing them from the illusion. Kekkei Genkai Hougou possesses two kekkei genkai that he controls from two hearts within him, these two KG are boil release that he stole from a few kiri shinobi and madness release that he stole from a group of cultists he slaughtered. With his boil release Hougou is able to create large amounts of corrosive vapor to eat away at enemies and their techniques. He is able to control ph factor of the mist to make it either poisonous or corrosive. Hougou can utilize this technique from one of his masks as well, allowing it the secrete the mist through it when it is in a separate form. This makes it extremely dangerous at close range. With his madness release Hougou can literally poison the minds of enemies with chakra. He will usually create a barrier that will constantly erode the mind of enemies within it around him or create chakra constructs that will constantly try to touch opponents to poison their minds. Through his Mask he can create sound waves of madness that appear as large red circles. They contain sounds that can drive even the strongest minds to insanity with continued use. This is usually used in a beam or by creating a dome around the opponent. Puppetry Hougou could never grasp puppetry no matter how hard he tried, this was the sole thing that turned him into what he is today. Though after he gained his Kinjutsu he finally realized that he could do puppetry now. In a very gruesome way he could place one of his hearts within a dead body or an alive one to give him control of them and technically make them another user of the Kinjutsu. Hougou was ecstatic with this discovery and when ahead to make seven puppets filled with his threads out of corpses. Since they were filled with his own threads they were his to command and control like one of his constructs with a mask. Earth Grudge Fear Hougou was the creator of Earth Grudge Fear and has practiced with it longer than anyone. He could use the ability with ease and manipulate the threads that made up his body flawlessly. He could easily attach limbs that had been cut off or even his head if it was somehow removed. His scariest skill was his ability to create constructs out of his threads, these constructs could range from large tentacles that shot from his body to a gigantic ball of spiked threads. Hougou found more uses for his technique after discovering there was another man who possessed it. He constantly watched the man and copied almost everything he did for his own gain. He incorporated the masks into his style of fighting and sewed six onto his back. They each have a heart within them that allows them to use a certain element. Hougou also possesses a very special ability as creator of the technique. He was the man who designed all the threads as well as made them with a little of is own chakra within each. With his abilities he is able to create limitless numbers of these threads out of chakra for use on a massive scale, the threads he creates from pure chakra will eventually fade as they have no true physical form if the chakra is absorbed or wears out. Hougou can however make more real threads with the special formula he used for the originals. Another ability he possesses is that he can control other uses of this since all the threads left with the technique were of his own design and retained his chakra. The only way anyone could us the technique was to retain his chakra filled threads. This allowed him to take control of literally anyone with the threads. Hougou was also able to control others by implanting his threads into them. During his time as the Ripper he planted dormant threads within people that have been passed on and still exist in the present. In some cases Hougou had whole villages under his control, using them as death traps for his prey. He would lure people into the villages and use the villagers to shied him or even explode them into threads. Hougou can use this ability in combat by forcing the threads to pierce an enemy and connecting them to their heart and chakra system, using those to multiply the threads until the person is simply a doll. Hougou has a collection of dolls that he still sometimes employs in battle. They are various ninja of various skills, some with dojutsu and kekkei genkai. Masks *Earth Mask: This mask breathes sandstorms of sediment that can easily pierce the bodies of opponents. *Lightning Mask: This mask can send of bolts of electricity as well as charge any threads that it pleases with deadly lightning. *Fire Mask: This mask can spew massive amounts of flames to burn enemies to cinders. *Wind Mask: This mask shoots out gusts of pressurized wind that can blow objects away or blast them apart. It can also shoot out a beam of wind that is constantly sucking inwards creating a pull towards the beam. *Boil Mask: This mask can create massive amounts of deadly vapor that can melt almost anything it touches. It can also coat the threads with the vapor to defend itself. *Madness Mask: This mask can create waves of madness to assault and destroy opponents minds. This is Hougou's least used release as it can drive him to eventual insanity. Taijutsu Hougou's skill in taijutsu is very unique as it is based of his Earth Grudge Fear. His style revolves around making the most of his semi immortal body by fighting based on how his opponent does. If his opponent is fighting his with a bladed weapons he will split his body to allow the weapon to pass through, his threads will then grab the weapon and run electricity through it, shocking his opponent or making them release the weapon. When faced with pysical attackers or blunt weapons he can run electricity through his threads to harden them, he can then simply take the attack but he prefers to create a hardened weapon out of his own black threads to counter it. He can easily create weapons out of his threads and uses them to their potential, by unraveling them at certain occasions he can land surprise attacks on enemies. His most favored use of them however is to send them underground to surprise enemies by attacking from below with many needles of death. Strength Hougou's strength was always lacking, all through his life he seemed to simply lack raw physical power. He possessed enough strength to be able to move a sword around and that is where it ended. This all changed after he gained his kinjutsu he learned that because he lacked muscles in his body and it relied simply on the power of will, his potential strength was massive. Using his maximum out put of power he could stop a meteor, though the back lash would probably break his arm and force him to sew it back up. Speed Hougou was always an exceedingly fast person, as a child he was able to run a mile in around 4 minutes. As he grew he became faster and faster due to lots of heavy weight training and long distance sprinting that he constantly did. Eventually his speed could rival that of a kage. After receiving his Kinjutsu Hougou learned that since he lacked muscles he could attain speeds not though possible for the human body without fatigue, in fact he learned that his body could not even suffer fatigue. Using this knowledge he trained his natural speed to that of the speed of sound since he lacked any limiters on his body. Kenjutsu As a child Hougou chose the katana as his main weapon of choice. He trained with it as he grew and learned the art of using it as well as the skill to maintain it. He used his normal katana until he gained his Earth Grudge Fear, after this he used a blade made of tightly sewn together threads that's durability rivaled that of steel. Later in his life he heard of a mysterious man named Kana Korimachi that was said to be the most skilled smith of weapons in the world. He hunted this man down with one request, to make him a weapon. This was how he acquired his favored sword Mugendai. With this sword Hougou created a special form of Kenjutsu known as Danse Macabre that pertained to the use of his sword. Immortality Through the use of his Earth Grudge Fear Hougou gained a form of immortality. This immortality was caused by his ability to transplant organs into himself to replace one's that had gotten old or useless. This was found out by him upon being pierced in the lung by an opponent and in a rage ripped out the man's lung and shoved it into himself and put his into the man. This was simply a way of insulting the man as he died but it turned out to actually work. After realizing this he continued to replace organs whenever he could and even keeps stock scrolls of them just in case. He once overheard some people speaking of a bounty hunter with five hearts and began to investigate how it was possible, upon reasserting the man through his sources he found that he had the same Kinjutsu as him. He decided to test this theory by placing another heart inside himself and destroying his previous one, to his delight nothing happened and he continued to live on. After that he always kept himself stocked with seven hearts as well as keeping backup hearts in a safe place, especially for his kekkei genkai. Relationships Kenta Kanata Jouman Gankai Quotes "You're gonna have a bad time." -Hougou's catchphrase "Immortality is both a blessing and a curse. You are able to live to see the world progress and blossom into a wonderful place. You also are cursed with watching everyone you ever knew die." - Hougou about his immortality "So Jouman it looks like your training is finally complete. You've come a long way and I can assure you, life shall never be the same." "I don't care what you want Kenta, cookies before training is not good!" -To Kenta "The world is a place full of trash and scum that's a fact. However not every bit of trash and scum started out like that nor is every bit of it rotted beyond repair." "Kenta I've assassinated political leaders in almost every nation, killed royalty in multiple kingdoms, and raised whole villages. I left that behind years ago and I promised myself the Ripper would never return."-To Kenta "I understand it all. The infinite ticking of clocks, the screams of the dead. Those voices in the back of your mind. Your screams are unheard in the void of your mind and the beat of your heart is foreign. The words you speak are not your own but they came from you. Your soul is lost in time and in place of it lies another you. ROJ DATA *Has EGF *Has Water Relase *Has Mugendai Trivia *Hougou is one of the Author's favorite characters *Hougou's favorite food is mostly any meat *Hougou is still listed in the Bingo Books as The Ripper with a bounty of *Hougou is responsible for the deaths of over 10,000 people